Shakin' Hands
by PlayMate1964
Summary: "Well, she ain't no Cinderella when she's gettin' undressed" "Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west" "Far too pretty to be givin' it cheap" "That's why she's makin' six figures workin' three days a week" "Yeah, she'd even break a promise in the promised land" "She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can" Full description inside :)


Summary: This story is based off of the song shakin' hands by Nickelback. I'm not going to write in the song lyric's because this is a story, not a one-shot. Basically, Maka's secret could send shockwaves through the town. Everyone sees her as the nerdy bookworm; no one would look twice at. However that is not the case. Follow Maka and her friends through; turmoil, love, loss, kishin's, friendship, sex, bouncers, and the occasional Maka-Chop.

The Secret

I inhaled sharply; the smell of cigarettes and beer penetrated my nose, violating any sensors I had in my body. I coughed, earning the attention of a 6' tall man in a suit. He eyed me carefully; I doubt he could see anything. The flashing lights and the strobes hide my identity well. The tall man cautiously walked over to me, a grin appeared on his face. In this light he had brown choppy hair, brown eyes (maybe?), and he was definitely tall and slender.

"Now, what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" He leaned down, to get a better look at me.

"I work here." I answered truthfully. I eyed my boss Jill; she gave me the 'look'. The 'look' means take em' to the back. You see, Jill's place is a bar, with rooms in the back. This place is a lot like Chupra Cabra's, only we aren't as well known. They have a bigger place, brightly colored decorations and stripper stages. (You didn't hear it from me, but the girl's are not that good in bed.) We have a wooden bar, great alcohol, girls dancing on bars, and the girls are well known for the sex they give. I being the best; I make six figures and work three days a week.

"Yeah, can you find me lady?" I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. It was my turn to smirk.

"You're in luck I'm available and happen to be the best."

"Yeah?" He chuckled, my smirk only grew. "Yeah; but I don't come cheap."

"What are we talking here?"

"Depends, I can either rate by the hour or I can rate on what you want. Let's say you're nice and I'm feeling generous; so I charge you by the hour, which for let's say three hours is $1,500. Or you could be an ass hole and I could charge by what you want, say you want a hand job and doggy style. Well a hand job is $100, and doggy style is $600." When I was done speaking, I noticed his eyes were narrowed.

"That's a lot, and I refuse to pay that much!" The man's voice got agitated.

"Well if you don't want to pay my prices, then leave and go find some cheap whore on the street. Who will give you a discount, and probably give you HIV on top of being shitty in bed!" Growling I continued; "Come back when you're ready for a real woman." With that I spun on my heel and walked away. I shoved my way through sweaty, horny men to reach the bar. "Jill, I'm heading home, business is slow tonight."

"What about the man I saw hitting you up?" Jill asked her blue eyes lit up with the question.

"Cheap skate, hey where is Liz?" My question was immediately answered, when I felt hands on my hips.

"Hey Maka, headed home?" My blonde friend asked, to which I nodded. "Cool; let's change and you can stay at my place, Kid and Patty are probably asleep by now."

"Sounds like fun, can we join?" The voices caught our attention. Three men, probably in their forties and all in suits stared us down like we were ants under a microscope. "Oh, well that depends." Liz flirted.

"Oh yeah, on what?" One of the men asked; from what I could tell he was temperamental, a person's soul can tell ya a lot about someone ya know. "On what you want to do."

If on command one of the sweaty men grabbed me, holding me close he leaned down so his nose was touching mine. His breath inched its way across my face. "Eeep, hey remove your hands!" Liz cried. My head snapped in the direction of Liz, pushing the greasy guy away I was able to grab Liz and retreat behind the bar.

"Hey! I'm not done with you missy!" The one with the temper shouted. "Oh yes you are!" A familiar voice boomed; that voice belonged to Lincoln. Lincoln was the bouncer of the bar, he was already here when I started and had grown to be a close friend of mine.

Complaints rang through the air as the three men were dragged away. Liz sighed and shook her head, she shook repeatedly. "You two can head home if you want." Jill's voice followed shortly after.

"Come on Liz lets head out sweetie." She reluctantly got up, after grabbing our stuff I went out the back with Liz following suit. We made our way back to the gallows mansion, without too much trouble. Getting ready for bed wasn't what I expected, Liz pretty much hogged the entire bathroom and it's big enough to fit ten people in!

"LIZ! GET U- Maka?"

"Patty, will you stop that wretched shouting!" Someone familiar cried, I was still to groggy to care. That is until I felt as though an elephant was dropped on me. I shot straight up, knocking who or whatever it was that landed on not only me but Liz to the ground. "Ouchy, Maka what was that for?"

"What the hell Patty?" Liz screeched; I didn't even know she was up.

"Will everyone stop the SHOUTING!" It was Kid's turn to flip, I saw the surprise his eyes held when he saw me. "Why are you here? Is everything at home okay?"

"Yeah Kid; everything's fine I'm sorry for intruding, work ran late so Liz invited me to stay the night." My apology seemed to stir something in Kid, but from here and my morning grogginess I couldn't tell what it was. "Right, well breakfast is ready." Patty bounded down after Kid, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"Ugh, talk about a wakeup call." Liz joked, yawning she rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs mumbling incoherently. I walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit. Breakfast consisted of a rather large array of food; they're pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, omelets, crepes, bacon, sausages, and a bunch of fruit.

"Damn, you guys eat like this every day?" Liz turned to me answered, "Not unless we are in trouble, going on a mission, or something exciting happens."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." Humor fell through my voice. I heard Kid and Patty laugh at the table; Kid was wearing his usual black suit attire with his shiny black shoes. Patty however was wearing navy skinny jeans, with a stark white T-Shirt and lime green flip flops.

"Patty, no giraffe today?" As the question lept off my tongue, I regretted it. Patty looked down and threw an instant fit; she started wailing, throwing things and had to be dragged out by the on-site doctor they had especially for her. Kid had however remained calm and unfazed; while Liz gathered her plate sky high, like nothing happened. I however stood there like a moron; mouth open, eyes wide, slightly hunched forward you know the usual. "I am so sorry, I had no idea she woul-"

"Maka, its okay it happens a lot that's why we have an on-site doctor for Patty." Kid said before he happily chomped away. "Yeah, she'll calm down in a bit. Here try this." She handed me some raisin bread before grabbing a sausage off of Kid's plate. Kid's eyes went wide, he started to shudder and point from Liz to the plate and back again.

"Dammit, Liz you broke him." I sighed. Kid of course was going to freak because of the lack of symmetry. "Do you have an on-site doctor for him?"

"No, unfortunately we don't." Answering seemed a little more difficult for her. Reasoning behind it? Trying to pry Kid off of her when he attached himself to her abdomen for stealing a sausage. What in the? Oh it's my phone.

"Hello." Hearing my voice Liz and Kid ceased their movement. 'Who is it?' Liz mouthed, I motioned a look that said; I have no idea.

"Ah hi um, I um-"The voice on the other line was male, he sounded extremely nervous. Although nervousness can be cute, I'm tired and I have school in a couple of hours.

"Is there something I can help you with?" My question had raised eyebrows across the table.

"Oh right, well I am looking for someone to you know get down with. And I heard you were the best, is there any chance you can free up some space for me?" I have no idea how this man got my number, normally they call a specific number and they can either ask for someone in particular or they get patched through to one of us. We never give out our real names, we usually use one Jill gives us, mine is naughty wicked witch of the west (ironically because I attend a school that fights them) but hey not judging. Anyway back to what I was saying our numbers are secured and never given out, maybe it's the cops or a gang member. Whoever it is this aint happening.

"I'm sorry sir it seems you have the wrong number." I was as polite as possible. There was a pause on the other end of the line before he spoke again.

"Look wicked, is it cool if I call you wicked?"

"Um how did you get this number?" I whispered.

"I am the police chief of Death City." Now it was my turn to pause.

"Look I have never done this before, but is there a chance you could squeeze me in tonight?" I sent Liz a look that we tend to give each other when anyone else is around, which is it's-a-work-call-need-a-cover-so-I-can-take-this. Instantly she complained about her stomach hurting, which in turn Kid bent over to help her. "Maka, will you go and get some medicine in my room. It's in the medicine cabinet, behind the mirror." Nodding I barreled out of the kitchen.

"I still don't understand how you got a hold of my number."

"Look, you have a little black book that people would kill to get their hands on. You have very high up clients, and I can offer you a lot. So what do you say?" He sounded hesitant.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Huh? I already told you wha-"I cut him off.

"No what I mean is, your fantasy anything special you want/like? Positions, toys, s&m?" Again another pause, dammit he really needs to stop this it's starting to become aggravating. "Wow, I didn't know they're that many things." I sighed.

"Well have you heard of the DWMA?" Cue facepalm.

"Yes I have heard of them." I had to stifle my laughter. "Okay, well I've always had a thing for school girls." Of course you do, EVERYONE does. "Alright, so I have something to do until about three o'clock what time do you get off work?"

"About five, I can meet you at your place if that works for you." Um nope that does not! "No, that doesn't work I'm renovating so let's meet at The Poisoned Cherry (Jill's Place)." I received an 'Ok' and a time to meet; we exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Oh, shoot the medicine. I quickly retrieved the medicine, then ran back to breakfast. "Here's the medicine."

"Thanks did you have trouble finding it?" Kid grabbed the bottle; before giving a spoonful to Liz. Liz made a face of utter horror; apparently Kid noticed this too because his eyes softened and he hugged her.

"I know it tastes horrible but it should help, are you feeling up to going to school?" I could see the gears turning in her head, she sighed and nodded. "Alright, if you're not feeling well during school I would like you to come straight home okay?"

Kid seems all mysterious and strange because of his OCD; but deep down he's a gentle and caring guy. Odd thoughts plagued my mind, all about my male friends. "Maka, are you alright? You've been staring into space for like ten minutes." I was snapped back into attention by Kid's concerned face. "Yes, I'm alright. We should get ready for school."

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Patty asked, her feet dragging along on the concrete. "Because, it's Nevada." They young shinigami stated, matter-of-factly. Liz and I walked silently beside them; we had to dress and look…..different. Because we have to look our best in our line of work, and if we are recognized in public or at school for what we do we could get in major trouble. Not just because we go to the academy and they only accept the 'perfect' students to attend, but we are not of the legal age. Only specific places in Nevada are legal for 'prostitution' or what Liz and I are which is a 'call girl'. But if our clients were ever found out, they could have a world of issues and troubles down the road. Both of us have clients in high places.

Professor Stein's class consisted of another endangered species being dissected; Black Star talking constantly about how godly he is, Soul was sleeping, Tsubaki was trying to get the 'god' to pay attention (wasted cause), Kid was reading, Patty was threatening her stuffed giraffe, and Liz was cleaning her glasses (for show of course). I looked down at my book and read about a sentence, before a folded piece of paper was shoved under one of my hands. 'What the?' The paper read: Maka, what was the phone call about? Are you okay? I sighed catching Kid's attention, his golden orbs bore deep into my green ones. "Maka, Kid I don't mean to break up your longing gazes,but it might be best if you paid attention." Both of us blushed as multiple heads turned in our direction. "Oh, it looks like their passing notes to." 'Fuck! Thanks Kim.'

"Oh really? Hand it here." I looked at Liz, she had the same look I did; terrified. Just as I was about to switch the paper; when it was forcefully yanked out of my hands, successfully giving me the deepest paper cut in history. "Thank you Ox, hm what's this?" No amount of mean mugging is going to get me out of this. So I decided that if I took the bookworm way out; maybe he would believe me, so I hung my head.

Screw head cleared his throat; "Maka, what was the phone call about? Are you okay?" He had a weird look on his face before he continued, "This doesn't seem like a love letter."

"Of course it's not, who would send letters to her let alone Death the Kid." A girl with fire red hair spoke; her high pitched extremely nasal voice, made me cringe. She fluttered her eyelashes at Kid, who in turn had a very pained look on his face. Soul chuckled beside me, he looked a little flushed for some odd reason. "Look, professor. That isn't a love note, it's just a piece of paper with scribbles on it. I..uh..i'm...writing a book!" Okay I said that last part a little higher than I should have. My cheeks heated up, with the multiple eyes finding their way towards me (again!).

Stein's cold hard glare never faded, alas he sighed and handed me the paper. I released a big breath, one I was unaware that I was holding. DING DING DING I had four more classes to go before I left for the day.

Student's gathered up their supplies and shuffled out of the classroom, a few shoe's were heard scuffing as they entered the hallway. "Maka." I snapped out of my trance only to come face to face with an uneasy looking Tsubaki. "Oh, hello Tsubaki." I respond. A graceful smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed; "Can I ask you something Maka?" I nodded.

"Have you ever had an issue that you just don't know how to get out of?"

"Yes, actually more than one on occasion why what's going on?"

"Well, you know how Black Star acts. He broke numerous items at home and out in public places. So now I not only have to pay for home repairs, I have to pay for the stuff that he broke." I could hear the hurt and the desperation in her voice; before I could grasp my next sentence she collapsed sobbing. People started to circle us in the hallway. "Tsubaki, let's go to the nurse's office." I pretty much dragged my best friend to our set destination, before she collapsed on one of the beds. "I don't know what to do." She choked out between sobs. I started rubbing comforting circles on her back; "Why doesn't Black Star pay for it?"

"He said a god shouldn't pay for anything."

"I could loan you money."

My raven haired friend cried harder; "NO! How could I take money from you? I don't want my burdens pushed on your shoulders."

I smiled. "C'mon Tsubaki, you're my best friend your burdens are my burdens."

She scoffed; "How in the hell are you going to come up with 6,700 dollars, and that's not including the repairs. That's another 10,000 on top of that."

"WHAT!? How did he rack up that amount?" I was utterly flabbergasted. How did that moron end up causing all that damage.

"I just need to find another job or better yet a well paying job, and hopefully they will give me some time to come up with the money. Do you know of any well paying jobs?" Ideas spun through my head, but the only answer I came up with was my job. But I can't let anyone find out, let alone have Tsubaki get hurt. I'll have to talk to Liz before I say anything to her. "Well none have come to mind."

"What about you and Liz's job, at the retirement home."

"Well, let me ask Liz and see if they're hiring."

"Girls?" Both of our heads snapped up in the direction of the soft feminine voice. Phew just Nygus. "What are you both doing in here?" Nygus asked, she looked over at Tsubaki; "Oh Tsubaki, are you alright? What has Black Star done now?" Tsubaki looked at me, motioning to me that I could tell her. I sighed for the upteinth time today, my little speech was short lived when Sid popped out of nowhere and started yelling about the amount of damage Black Star caused. When I was finished explaining everything, Nygus and Sid were both shocked. "I hardly have time to do my school work because I have odd hours at my job. Black Star says he'll help around the house every now and then, but that's how we ended up needing the repairs to the apartment." She began to cry heavily again, and this time her entire body racked and thrashed with her violent sobs.

"That boy! Oh he needs to learn how to behave." Nygus pointed out, now pacing. "You know Tsubaki we can loan you some money as well." Sid spoke softly. Which is usually uncommon for the zombie, Sid was a complex man he had a method of madness unique to him. He sighed and rubbed his temples, probably feeling an oncoming headache. BUZZ I ruffled through my jacket to find the source of that noise. I soon came upon my cell phone, with four missed texts each from a different person.

Soul: Hey, where r u?

Spirit/Papa: MAKA YOU'RE LATE ARE YOU INJURED? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT OCTOPUS HEAD!

Kid: Maka, is Tsubaki with you? I cannot seem to find her, and she isn't picking up her cell phone.

Liz: Maka, are you okay? We never did get a chance to talk about it.

I decided I better text everyone back and make up a pretty big excuse.

Maka-Soul: Hey Soul, I'm in the nurses with Tsubaki.

Maka-Spirit/Papa: Papa, calm yourself Soul didn't do anything i'm fine.

Maka-Kid: Yes, Tsubaki's with me she needed to speak to me, so we went to the nurses office to get some privacy.

Maka-Liz: Hey girlie, um well it was a client that called. Tsubaki is in a bit of trouble and I need to get your opinion on something.

I waited a few minutes, before my phone started to buzz again.

Liz: What's going on, is everything alright?"

I took the time to explain the situation to her, also telling her that Tsubaki was now asleep and hardly had time to do that or her school work.

Liz: WHAT IN THE FUCK!? How did that bastard ring that up? UGH...okay look lets say she did end up becoming one of us. I'm honestly not worried about our secret, because Tsubaki is the queen of keeping secrets. But what i'm worried about the most is Tsubaki getting hurt, either by someone taking her kind demeanor for advantage, or Tsubaki becoming ruined by this. I couldn't handle her being torn apart inside because of this business. Oh god, what about if she ends up resenting us? Then what?

Maka-Liz: I know, I understand your concern. That was my initial thought too, I couldn't handle it either. But she doesn't have to be one of us; she can work at the bar, Jill hires people young. She can serve alcohol and dance on the bar, she doesn't even have to step foot in the back. The bartenders get great money, not as good as us but still. Then her bills can get paid, not overly quick but quick enough and she won't have to miss any sleep and she can get her school work done. Oh shit! We need to speak to Lord Death about the issue. Maybe he can give her an extension or something.

"Maka." A hand was gently placed on my shoulder, starling me and dropping my phone in the process. I placed a hand over my heart, I was pleasantly surprised when Sid handed me my phone. Good thing I sent the message before I dropped my phone. Nygus gazed down at me with concern written all over her face, or what I could see of it through the bandages. "Maka, sweetie are you alright?" She made me smile, Nygus and Sid are like parents to me.

Ever since mamma abandoned me and left me with a horrible womanizer of a father, he would go out every night only to bring back women to the house. They would stay over all night and some would steal from us, sometimes it was money other times it was priceless items that we cherished. Whenever they left, papa would look for the money/item for some reason that was unbeknown to me. When he wouldn't find it, he would come screaming at me and assume I took it. I remember one time, he called me a worthless daughter and told me that if didn't find whatever he was looking for he would kick me out so I couldn't steal from him anymore.

Now don't get me wrong; not every woman he brought home was a thief or a cold heartless bitch, some didn't steal and were very sweet and kind. I remember there was one woman he brought home, who actually cooked us all a big breakfast she even did my hair and nails for me and took me shopping. Her name was August; she had crimson hair, icy blue eyes, she was tall and had gorgeous curves. She always had a bright smile that showed off her pearly white teeth, she had an irish accent that when she was angry, became thick and you couldn't understand a word she said. Papa dated her for a couple of months; but began his cheating ways again, I haven't seen August since then.

One night he brought home two girls, when I woke up in the morning I found him standing over me with three trash bags full of what I assumed was garbage. I was wrong; apparently the two women stole not only 3,000 dollars worth of money,they also took antiques that costed thousands of dollars and peaced out.

Papa grabbed me by my hair and while I writhed in pain, he continued to drag me and the trash bags and tossed everything; me included out the front door. I cried and tried to get back inside, but I wasn't able to open it. With tears streaming down my face I walked over to the trash bags and looked inside, instead of trash I found all of my belongings. The only thing I had on was my heavy pajamas, even though it's the desert some nights are freezing cold and last night was no exception. Realizing that I was on my own, and that it might be best to talk to an adult. Black Star's family I trusted, but the problem was his house was on the other side of the town and it's 100 degrees plus i'm in heavy pajamas, i'd probably die before I reached his house. Well I had to at least try, so I heaved up everything I owned and started that way. When I reached there I was covered in sweat; my feet were bleeding because of the lack of shoes, I was having trouble breathing, and to top it off I was dehydrated. I shakily knocked on the door, before collapsing downward on the stairs. When I had awoken I told them what had happened, they took care of me from then on.

I realized that, you don't have to be related to someone for them to be family. Papa tried to get back into my life when he figured out it wasn't me who stole from him, he even tried to contact August. He came looking for me one evening; but Sid and Nygus refused to let him in, let alone let him leave with me.

"Earth to Maka." Sid waved his hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how I came to live with you guys for a short while. Well before I came here, I still miss the times where all of us would play games in the living room." I smiled reminiscing in the memory. The weapon and meister in front of me smiled genuinely. "I don't think Tsubaki's going to wake up anytime soon, do you think it would be alright if you both watched over her for a little bit. I wanted to talk to Lord Death." Anticipation rang through my voice. The weapon nodded and moved so I could leave.

The hallways were unusually quiet today, I wonder if the students were really taking their studies seriously. I hummed happily as my shoes thumped on the linoleum floor , turning a corner, then down a hallway I soon found myself facing a black stained oak door with a gold plaque that read: Death. A deep breath later I found myself walking down the guillotine hallway, the Death Room was surprisingly cheerful despite the name. The room was painted a light blue with moving white clouds; a large circular pedestal laid in the center of the room, with a large mirror in the center towards the back of the floor, a couch and a few other little things decorated the pedestal. The ground however, was all sand with crooked crosses sticking out of it.

"Ah, Maka chan what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Typical cheerful Lord Death. I giggled at his antics. "Lord Death, I came because of Tsubaki." I answered walking up the steps. "Oh my, is she alright?"

"Well not really Lord Death." I sucked in air before telling him everything that happened. "You see Lord Death, because of what Black Star had caused she doesn't have time to sleep let alone do school work."

"Oh no poor Tsubaki chan. Ah I know; I will make sure she doesn't have to do any school work at all, so she can earn the money. Also I will get Black Star to do his part as well."

"But, that's how they ended up with the need for the repairs in the first place."

The reaper waited a few moments before responding; "You know Maka, I could give him a job here at the school. Then he would be under watch and I could pay him, which would help with their problems."

I thought about it for a little bit, maybe this could actually work. "Okay, but what about when he breaks things, or when he complains about how a god shouldn't do petty work?"

"Well, then we explain why he's doing this and maybe he will understand and reconsider." I nodded, he did have a point. We talked for a few more minutes, he asked how classes were and how my relationship with my father was going. I answered this truthfully, that it was horrible and that I was tired of him hanging around. Lastly he asked me about work. "Oh and Maka, how's work?" I froze, uh oh what if he found out. "Uh..g..good." Lord Death nodded, and put up two giant peace fingers before he hopped away into the mirror.

I made my way back to the nurses office, before I had the chance to enter I felt a tug on my shirt. Soul stood there, shoulders slumped and his red eyes full of concern. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked, never letting go of my sleeve. I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I am perfectly fine Soul. Tsubaki isn't feeling well so i'm going to take her home and stay with her. Will you get any homework from my classes." He sighed and nodded. "You know, you have a crazy dad. He chased me around the school screaming 'my baby Maka, abused by an octopus head' I finally ditched him after twenty minutes." We said our goodbye's and he walked off. I came in, only to find Tsubaki still passed out but she looked more peaceful. I found Sid and Nygus chatting in the corner.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?" Making sure that Tsubaki was truly asleep, I walked over to where the meister and weapon were standing. They ceased their conversation and looked at me. "Uh, well I just got out of a conversation with Lord Death. Long story short, he is going to make Black Star work under the school's watchful eye. While he's making sure Tsubaki doesn't have to do any school work at all."

I took deep breath before continuing; "I'm going to take Tsubaki home, and stay with her so she doesn't overwork herself."

"Alright, we'll try to put Black Star to work as soon as he gets out of class." The zombie spoke softly.

"I'll go wake Tsubaki." Nygus rushed off to wake the raven haired beauty. "Are you thinking of getting Tsubaki a job where you work?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, Liz and I are trying to figure out what she could do. Let alone if we're even hiring." I sighed suddenly exhausted. My eyes felt heavy and I started to fall forward, when big arms wrapped around me. "Woah there Maka! Are you okay?" Sid asked, never letting go he helped me stand up.

"Uh yeah...so..sorry." I muttered, why am I so tired?

"Alright, that's it i'm giving you two a ride home." Nygus piped in. Sid picked my up and carried me to the car, with Nygus dragging Tsubaki along behind us.

When we reached Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment, I could see all the repairs that were going on. They lived in a large pale yellow apartment, concrete stairs lead to a blue door with a delicate trim. We're led inside, past all of the noise from the construction. Their apartment was a little bigger than mine and Soul's. Their kitchen was off to the left, it had a stove, dishwasher,sink and enough room for a little bit of storage. Straight ahead was their living room, it had more of Japanese feel to it. It had a tatamied floor, a low-table was in the middle of the floor with cushions underneath it, the tv was placed in the corner away from some training equipment scattered around the room.

The bathroom was off to the left, the bedrooms were off to either side of it. They had a rather large bathroom for the size of the apartment. The bathroom was a turquoise color, they had sandy brown tiles covering the bathtub-shower and the wall it was connected to. The counter was made of wood, that was stained a cherry color. The sink was made of stone that was tilted slightly so the water could drain properly, the tile was the same sandy color as the bathtub. The floor was made to look like it was entirely marble, the long black framed mirror balanced the rest of the bathroom.

Sid and Nygus left to give us some peace and quiet. I looked over to see Tsubaki shuffling through some papers, she had a pen out and was typing away furiously on a calculator. The entire low-table was covered with bills, some were scattered so far that they were tumbling off the table. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, there was no way in hell I was going to let her do this by herself.

"Hey Tsubaki, would you like some tea?" I asked walking over to where she sat. She looked up at me with tired eyes and nodded, forcing a smile as she went back to her paperwork. I shuffled to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on. Now while that's going i'll call Jill.

Maka-Jill (Phone Call): "Hey Jill, I need to ask you something."

"Ok?"

"Well a friend of Liz and I need a job...but."

"But what?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly know about us. And she's very sweet and I don't know how she'll handle it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, followed by; "Well you and Liz talk to her, i'll give her an audition at the bar. If she doesn't want the job then no big deal, but if she shows up and aces the audition i'll give her the job. Sound good?"

I sighed; "Yeah, that uh that sounds good."

"Don't worry, she'll love both of you girls."

"Thanks Jill, you really are a good friend. Love ya be safe." I smiled.

"Awe, I love you too." I heard the line go dead, signaling that she had hung up.

I quickly sent a text to Liz; saying that she better make an excuse to leave early and get here, Tsubaki needs this job badly and we have to tell her the truth. I handed a steaming cup to Tsubaki, and gently sipped from my own cup. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door, I got up and rushed to the door. Liz stood there, hunched over and breathing heavily. She stepped inside and took off her shoes, she then padded her way over to Tsubaki who smiled at her.

"Liz why are you here, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, concerned for her friend. Liz nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Look Tsubaki, there's something we need to tell you..." I said.

* * *

**Hey guys! how are you? This is my new story, please rate and review. Also there is a poll on my profile about this story and who Maka should end up with. Go vote now! Please ; )**


End file.
